


Rock and Roll, Baby

by WildFlowerPrincess



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFlowerPrincess/pseuds/WildFlowerPrincess
Summary: Tsukinaga Leo had just returned from his disappearance, and as Izumi expected, Leo couldn't stay still without making any kind of trouble here and there. And of course, Leo just  had to challenge Rei to a showdown to prove the better rockstar. Of course.(Or Leo beating Rei's ass at rock, because I heard a rock song that Asanuma sang that was too powerful that I needed to do this)
Relationships: Slight izuleo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone had did this before, so I apologize beforehand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is happy to have Leo return, but of course, Leo returns with his usual trouble making...

The day was peaceful, just like any other day would have been. Enjoying the scenery as Izumi walked to the school, his silver gray hair bouncing along with his steps, shining in the sun's morning rays.

His walking posture was graceful and elegant, and anyone could know that someone like him was in the model industry. Even with a blank face, Izumi was actually in a good mood, unlike usual.

Maybe it was because he had something -someone- to expect when he got to school. Knights' leader, Tsukinaga Leo had finally came back after about half a year missing.

Izumi was truly worried when he first disappeared, even the police couldn't find him. But shoving away all the bad memories, Izumi shook his head. He decided that he would move on and change, not like the way he was before.

Reaffirming it in his mind, he walked through the school gate, sometimes greeting some acquaintances along the way. Going through the third years' classroom hallways, he spotted a bit of crowd gathering in front of class 3-B. Knowing it was trouble as usual with that class, Izumi ignored the crowd, going straight to his classroom, just next door.

However, as he was trying to get past the ever-growing crowd, he heard a familiar loud voice. On instinct, he turned his head towards the voice, finding bright orange hair peeking from the spaces between the crowd.

"It's decided then," a low pitched voice spoke with elegance, and Izumi immediately realized that it was the UNDEAD's leader's voice.

Izumi pushed through the crowd to get a better view of the situation, and when he got to the front of the crowd, he saw Rei with his King, the two of them almost looking like facing off in a battle.

_Now just what has that idiot gotten himself in? Way to ruin my mood early in the day,_ Izumi thought with a frown already forming on his face.

"Wahahahaha! Of course! You'll regret challenging me to a fight, though! When it comes to music, I'll never lose; even if it was the Five Eccentrics." Leo said with a loud voice, a grin on his face as he looked Rei in the eye.

Rei returned Leo's grin with a smirk of his own, "Well, I will surely be waiting for you to beat me in my area of expertise. This is very amusing indeed." He chuckled softly, also looking straight into Leo's eyes.

Those two never broke eye contact until Nazuna who looked very exasperated stood between those two.

"Now, now! That's all decided right now! If you guys want to fight, do it on the stage with your dances and singing skills. Not in the classroom. Also, everyone outside, shoo shoo! Class is almost starting, get back to your classes! This is not a show, if you want to see one, this isn't the place!" Nazuna said loudly with a tone just like a reliable older brother, and the crowd quickly dissipated.

Satisfied to see everyone leaving, Nazuna crossed his arms on his chest and gave out a huffed 'hmph!'.

_It looks like everything's settled now. I'll just ask the details during practice later. I don't want my day to be ruined _this_ early in the morning_. Thinking that, Izumi sighed and walked into his classroom.

***

Walking into Knights' practice studio, Izumi couldn't see Leo anywhere. Instead, he saw Ritsu sleeping under the kotatsu as usual while Tsukasa was trying his best to wake him up, and Arashi in front of the mirror, looking like they just changed into practice clothes just a while ago.

"Ara, Izumi-chan, are you looking for Ou-sama?" Arashi asks while Izumi looked around the room.

"I was just going to ask Ou-sama about something I saw before class today. I'm sure he got into trouble again." Izumi sighed again, replying to Arashi.

Arashi quickly looked worried, and Tsukasa who was also listening had a frown.

"Ah, I think I know about that too. Everyone was talking about it in _class_.I heard from my classmates that he and Sakuma-senpai was going to have _showdown_ or whatsoever next week. I wish he wouldn't do so much _trouble_, just as he retu--" Tsukasa was cut off when the door suddenly opened with a loud BAM!

Glancing behind him, Izumi saw Leo with a big smile on his face.

"Wahahahahaha! How are you all doing, my beloved Knights...☆ What is this? Why do you all look so surprised? Could it have been an alien?! Did one just fly over my head without me even realizing it? Aah, wait! Don't say anything! The inspiration is coming…!" Blabbering on with his usual antics, Izumi walked straight towards Leo and looked at him.

"Hah, so annoying~ Ou-sama, did you get yourself in trouble again? What did you do with Sakuma this time, hah~ Don't make so much trouble for us, okay?" Izumi pinched Leo's left cheek and Leo whined, surely mad that he got interrupted when he had an inspiration.

"Baat aaa wuu rrooinn, Shenaaa~" Leo's muffled voice came out weird, as Izumi was still pulling his cheek.

Satisfied, Izumi stopped and looked Leo in the eye.

"Now, spill it. What is this about a showdown with Sakuma, hah? Don't tell me you challenged him first. What are you doing, making so much trouble when you just came back?" Izumi had an angry tone to his voice, his smile also not at all elegant, instead terrifying.

"Well, that guy was the one who started it first!" Leo said in his defense, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Eh~ What is this? So Ou-sama challenged Anija to a showdown? Now that's interesting." Ritsu yawned and sat up on top of the futon he was lying on before, joining in the talk.

He looked sleepy and tired still, after having his sleep interrupted by the noise. He had a small grin on his face when he heard what they were talking about.

"So, it was you who started it, then!" Izumi pinched Leo's other cheek, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Ouch! He said that he was the best when it comes to all music, so of course I got mad! There's no way, I, a genius musical composer would let something like that slide! So I challenged him to a battle of rock music." Leo got away from Izumi and shouted that.

"Seriously, you… and you just had to do it with his best genre of music. If you challenged him with your usual thing, you'll easily win, you know?" Izumi sighed.

"That's the entire point! Where's the fun in that? If I win using that way, it won't be satisfying! If I beat him in his best area, I'll get that Sakuma to eat his own words! I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy the look on his face when he loses by then." Leo said with a smirk.

"You…" Izumi was still mad, that was for sure, but he was actually interested in that idea now. Seeing the elder Sakuma like that, he was going to get revenge from DDD.

Sighing very loudly for the fourth time today, Izumi said, "You know what, just do it. I won't bother stopping you. As long as you win, that is…"

"Of course! Just who do you think I am! I am a genius composer, I'll have you know! I won't lose, even if it's an away game!"

"Yeah, crush that bug, Ou-sama. I know you'll be able to do it." Ritsu chuckled, obviously excited to see his older brother lose.

"Hah… well, I'm just glad it wasn't anything dangerous at the end. Just don't push yourself, okay, Ou-sama?" Arashi said with a soft tone to Leo.

"I also wish that you wouldn't make so much _trouble_, but that is just so like you, _Leader_. I also agree that we shouldn't be underestimated, even if it was a bit _reckless_, I suppose." Tsukasa had a slight smile, looking at Leo.

"Now, you started it in the first place, but do you actually know what to do about the song? I hope you do have something good, at least. You only have a week, don't you?" Izumi glanced around the room, and looked at Leo again.

"Don't worry! I already have some ideas about that…" Leo grinned from ear to ear, his mind already thinking about what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and finally, it's time for Rei and Leo to face off. What does Leo have up his sleeve for him to have so much confidence..? Izumi can't help but be worried, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part we're all waiting for! I wanted to make sure this part is good enough, so I took a bit of time to improve it. BTW, the song's named Bye Bye Baby Sayonara by Asanuma Shintaro (Leo's CV)! I very much recommend listening to it while reading this!

A stage was quickly set up in the school's courtyard, and a crowd was already there, patiently waiting for the contestants to show up. The battle was registered as a B1, as Leo actually put in a form to the Student Council the day after he challenged Rei. Keito who received it was surprised that Leo actually put in the effort to do the paperwork. He knew about the showdown from the rumours going around the school, but he thought it was just going to be an unofficial one with not much noise. Leo was grinning very widely when he handed in the paperwork to Keito.

"Hey, Keito, be sure to come see it then, okay? You'll be in for a surprise. Not to mention, you'll get to see that Sakuma with his pride broken." Leo kept his grin on his face even as he left the Student Council room.

***

That afternoon, Rei came in his unit's clothes. As he walked backstage, the crowd saw him and whistled, clapped and shouted for him. They were all expecting Rei to get an easy win, as his unit's specialty was rock music after all. 

But Izumi who was there did not.

He had faith that his King had an ace up his sleeve. Leo had shown Izumi the music notes to it, and he was surprised by it. Rei might have thought he had an advantage, but Leo would never give up a fight so cowardly.

Speak of the devil, he heard Leo's voice calling him from behind him. Leo had worn clothes resembling a rock star's, and when Izumi turned his head to look at Leo, Izumi was blown away. 

Leo's baby face, suited with the torn and rugged clothes matched him unexpectedly. He also wore a silver necklace, no doubt his sister's, and matching rings on his left hand. The rough hairstyle that Leo always worn, the low ponytail put on his shoulder never looked better, suitable with the clothes' wild style. If anyone asked whether Izumi's heart skipped a beat when he saw Leo, Izumi would definitely say no. Absolutely.

"You… just, wow… You sure went all out, huh. Just where did you prepare them in this short time? Not that I expected any less, of course." Izumi had a slight blush on his cheeks, glancing at Leo and away, because Leo just looked _ so _ hot at that moment. 

"Anyway~ You're just on time. I'm surprised you didn't come late this time." Izumi's voice had a tone of gentleness and relief in it.

"Wahahaha! I can't be late on such a big event, can't I? Sakuma will be trying his best, so I can't go out with just normal means. It's time for me to go all out too☆. I'm really excited! I'll show him that I _ am _a real genius! Knights won't ever lose after all! I'll get revenge for the fights Knights lost before.

And we'll show everyone to _ never _pick a fight with us again." He said that last line with a growl, his voice low, surprising even Izumi as he flinched a little.

"Haah, if only you'd show this kind of ferocity all the time, no one would be able to beat us, you know? Now, now. Enough chit-chattering and go prepare backstage now."

Izumi waved Leo off to backstage, leaving Leo to do his final preparations before coming on stage.

The announcer was unexpectedly Madara. He had just returned from another one of his trips a few days ago. Thinking it through, Izumi realized that Leo must have asked Madara for some favours for his clothes and all. Madara was happily greeting the audience with a smile and explained about the rules of the showdown.

"Well, cutting to the chase, I'll introduce the two contestants! I know you guys already can't wait for it! Let's start this then, shall we?" Madara said through his microphone enthusiastically.

"First, we have the leader of the rock unit, UNDEAD, Sakuma Rei!" Madara looked to his right and there was Rei who had returned backstage before. The crowd roared and it was no surprise. 

Rei waved to the crowd and gave slight bow accompanied with a confident smile.

"And now, the challenger, the leader and King of the unit Knights is Tsukinaga Leo!" Madara now looked at his right where Leo emerged with a pair of sunglasses on his face. Leo walked slowly onto the stage, scanning over the crowd.

When Leo finally found Izumi, Leo waved his hand and smiled brightly at him. Izumi could see excitement going through his body as his happy aura emanated from the stage.

Leo could also see Keito at the back of the crowd, his arms crossed and with his usual frown, but he didn't look angry. Leo was glad that he did come to see them.

The first one to sing was Rei. As expected, everyone waved their cyalumes and enjoyed it. It was good. That's something even Izumi and Leo would admit. Rock _ is _something that Rei had done for a long time, even before DEADMANZ was formed, after all. 

After Rei was done, it was finally Leo's turn to sing.

When Leo got to the stand microphone, he looked down, and grabbed the stand with one hand, waiting for the music to start.

The music started with an electric guitar riff, a bit calm and steady, then the drums kicked in and Izumi could feel one of his fingers by his side moving along with the rhythm.

Izumi knew that Leo knew what he was doing, but Izumi couldn't help but be worried. However, as soon as Leo sang the first note of the song, all his worries were blasted away.

_ ♪ I lost my head Baby baby lady _

_ Remove glasses with a sky face ♪ _

At that moment, Leo took off his sunglasses in the classiest way possible and thrown it to the crowd. 

_ ♪ After finding the last candy you eat _

_ I flew over the fence and jumped ♪ _

Leo's voice was low and sultry, unlike the voice he usually had, even when singing. His voice had an edge of roughness and a playful tone to it, almost teasing. He chuckled a bit at the end, obviously gleeful to see the crowd focusing all their attention to him.

_♪ Sweet mask Baby baby lady _

_ I felt my fate with eyes and eyes ♪ _

Leo's smirk just went wider and he put his hands on his face, like a mask concealing it and then he looked straight into Izumi's eyes, knowing that he too is looking into his.

_♪ Peeled off when kissing Under it _

_ Desire rotten grotesque ♪ _

His dance moves were sexy, putting his fingertips from his lips down his neck, chest, torso, until he went to his knees. The fact that Leo licked his lips hungrily with a look of lust didn't help lowering his sex appeal either and Izumi felt his face flush while he unconciously moaned out a gasp.

_ ♪ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Looking at the sky and holding both hands up ♪ _

His singing voice was loud this time, loud like he was shouting through the microphone. He raised one hand up, signalling everyone in the crowd to do the same, and in no matter of time everyone's hand were raised in the air, following the beat, fully immersed in Leo's performance.

_♪ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Lullaby bye bye _

_ again somewhere ♪ _

Singing the last line, Leo looked at Rei who had his jaws dropped, shocked that Leo was _ this _good. But Leo wasn't finished yet.

_♪ Dream collapsed Baby baby lady _

_ The winged wings never returned _

_ In the bright red sky seen from the window _

_ I do not see a small bird ♪ _

He sang the second verse, the intensity no less than when he sang the first. The sweat glistening on his body just made him look sexier with the stage's lights shining down on him glistened with the sweat.

_♪ I love you Lovely lovely world _

_ Is your water so sweet? _

_ Deceived deceived and worshiped altar _

_ That is love ♪ _

Izumi felt as if he was in his own world, only with him, and Leo on that stage, singing with his all, singing for him, and only him. It might be selfish of him to think like that, but when he looked into Leo's eyes, he will always see those sharp cat-like eyes filled with passion aimed at him everytime.

_♪ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Looking at the sky and holding both hands up _

_ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Lullaby bye bye _

_ again somewhere ♪_

The chorus ended and the guitar riff was rougher, the rhythm much faster. The instrumental went for a while, but Leo didn't just stood there, doing nothing. When the other instruments kicked in, Leo danced. Izumi just knew that all of the moves were improvised on the spot, and that thought gave him shivers down his spine. That Leo could be so enticing and sexy and-- It was too much. His legs trembled, Izumi tries his best so that his knees didn't give out yet, feeling the thrill and excitement like electric shocks running through his entire body.

_♪ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Looking at the sky and holding both hands up _

_ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Lullaby bye bye _

_ again somewhere ♪ _

Leo didn't finish and repeated the chorus again, not looking satisfied yet. His voice roared again and again, sounding a little hoarse, but actually getting more and more intense as he was getting to the end.

_♪ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Looking at the sky and holding both hands up _

_ Bye bye Goodbye _

_ Rockin Lookin Berry _

_ Lullaby bye bye _

_ again somewhere ♪_

Leo gave a flying kiss to the audience at the last line, like saying farewell to them. Leo was _ definitely _ looking at Izumi when he did that, and Izumi flushed again as he felt like his heart felt as if it was struck by an arrow. Slowly, the music and guitar riff died out, like a video static. A few seconds of silence followed, and then the crowd cheered loudly with a rumble.

Even Keito had applauded and gave a brief smile, though he left soon after, not staying to hear the results.

Leo panted, looking tired, but his eyes still held that thrill that just didn't disappear yet. Grinning again at Izumi in the crowd, he showed a peace sign with his signature smile that was so nostalgic and familiar that there was nothing Izumi could do but give a smile just as radiant back.

**Later**

"Aaahhh! I'm so frustrated! How could it have ended in a draw?! I was so sure I could win too!" Leo complained to Izumi while walking back home after that live.

"As amazing as you were on the stage, people were just not used to seeing you like that. Sakuma on the other hand had already built up a reputation of being a rock specialist. Not to mention, he have his pride too, you know. Seeing you rocking the stage like that was already such a big blow to him. If you won, he might have just broken down. Well, not like his pride was any less blown to pieces when you had tied with him anyway." Izumi said calmly and analytically about his thoughts. He didn't want to brag about Leo brilliance too much, but it was so hard when Leo was shining so brightly on that stage.

"You are right on that one, though. Did you see the look he had when I started singing? His jaws were dropped so much! I bet he never thought I could do rock music. Aah, Rittsu will be happy, I guess~" Leo crossed his arms behind his head while talking.

"Yeah." Izumi opted for a simple answer as his mind went to the memories of Leo's beautiful, sexy body when he was dancing. It took his all to not praise everything about Leo and just shout out to everyone on the streets about it. 

"It was sooo~ satisfying! I hope I can do something like that again! I really have to thank Ruka-tan when I get back home. She really knows a lot about this rock stuff. Maybe next time we can do a live like that, with all of Knights! Actually we all could try playing instruments! I'll be on the guitar, Naru on the drums, Rittsu on the piano, you on the bass, maybe, and Newbie with a guitar or whatever! That sounds fun, right?" Leo looked at Izumi and smiled.

"Nope, impossible~ It will be a disaster. Putting aside Naru-kun who would actually do it seriously, even though Kuma-kun does know the piano, I'm sure he'll find it bothersome and be lazy. Kasa-kun may do it, but I don't think he'll be able to do it that good. He might give it up before we even get any real progress first. And there's no way _ I _ have time to practise something like that. I have _ many _other things to do other than wasting my time on that." Izumi replied with confidence.

"Well, I thought so. And Knights is good the way it is. It'll be worse if we try something so different than what we're used to. Even with the way we are, we can already be the best, right?" Leo glanced to Izumi, the answer to the question he already knows.

"Of course~ If you actually decide to come to our practice for once, though."

"Ughh… It's just that I always get lost and forget the time when I'm composing! If I don't write it down, a masterpiece that could have been born into this world would have been lost for eternity!" Leo said with a huff.

"Idiot! Don't be trouble to us! You do know that you're Knights' leader, don't you? Have some responsibility, won't you~"

"But life would be so boring that way, wouldn't it? We were born to this world, so we should do something meaningful, instead of such boring things...☆ Tell me all about what happened when I was gone, would you? Anything about my Knights is interesting. It's the Knights that you protected in my place, right? So don't be ashamed and we'll laugh it all off together! Life is too fun to just wallow in the past, you see. Be wild and free! That's what we used to do and what I'll do now...☆" Leo went on, smile still bright, his arms spread wide up in the air. He looked so happy at that moment, just the two of them.

"Haah… No matter what I say, you just go on your own pace, don't you. Not that I mind,"

_As long as you're here again. _The words were not muttered, but Leo had a feeling about what Izumi had wanted to say. He was being a tsundere like usual, not that Leo minded that much. That is a part of Izumi, after all.

Smiling, Izumi just went silent. It was a comfortable silence between them and IZumi didn't dislike it. In his mind, he just hoped that he would be able to see the smile that Leo gave from the bottom of his heart more. A bit of trouble and mess following him around was not so bad after all, there are so much more to expect now. And this time, he would have Leo by his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I've never made a fic like this before, so I am bit nervous posting this. If you enjoyed this, please do comment and tell me how you felt! I'll be happy to know. Again, thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the part 2 after a bit of editing this time. Be sure to let me know if you liked any part of this! I very appreciate feedbacks.


End file.
